Fall Into Me
by Renegade87
Summary: Just a little RidJack song fic set after the movie.


**Title**: Fall Into Me  
**Author**: Tareena Langford (Renegade87)  
**Chapters**: 1  
**Rating**: T  
**Pairing**: Riddick/Jack  
**Feedback**: Hell yea! I didn't post this thing for my health.  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Riddick ::damnit:: or Jack, or anything else from the Riddick universe. Nor do I own the song that makes an appearance, that belongs to Emerson Drive.   
**Summary**: Just a little song fic set after the movie. (TCOR is completely disregarded)

**Author's Note: **Apparently fanfiction net doesn't like me, so if random lines of the lyrics are NOT in italics and NOT centered, I hope it's not too confusing and I'm really sorry

---------------------------------

_-Right here waiting, staying strong-  
-Come and fall into me-_

They all died. Everything and everyone she had ever cared about had all died. Save one.

He watched her from the shadows every night as she cried silently into her pillow mourning all the souls she had watched leave this planet. First her parents, then the few friends she had. Then the strange group of misfits that had become some sort of rag-tag family on that damned planet. She had watched as all of them had their lives literally stripped from them. But she remained.

He couldn't understand why it upset him so much. He had seen girls cry before. Crying was a weakness, and he tended to stay as far away from it as possible. But for some reason unknown to him, when he heard her whimper in the dark, he could never turn away. Never walk back down the hallway and into his own quiet black hole of a room.

_You say you've turned it off  
Hid your heart up on a shelf  
Scared of what it might cost  
To take it down for someone else  
'Cause lovin' him you lost  
Too much of yourself  
Baby, can't you see  
That he's not me  
_

She had locked everyone out of her heart. She had cared for too many, given a shit about too many hearts and lives, only to be hurt herself. She couldn't deny however how much Riddick meant to her...so she stayed. But she had become a cold and distant person compared to the little girl he had met all those years ago. One night she had taken it upon herself to lock the world out. She had felt her heart torn to shreds too many times and refused to let it happen again.

Riddick understood. He had made a similar choice many years ago. Becoming the infamous lone wolf he was now. But she had somehow wormed her way into his cold heart. Making it beat with life again after so many years of darkness. He'd do anything to repay the favor.

_And I need you to know you can fall into me  
That my arms are wide open and will always be  
Right here waiting, staying strong  
Come and fall into me  
_

She meant everything to him. And he had no idea how to tell her. He had always been a man of action not words. So he tried to show her what he felt. Unfortunately he wasn't quite sure of how to accomplish that either. He had plenty of good lays over the years but no one ever made him want to just curl up on the couch and sleep the day away. Save one.

_I'll follow any road  
Anywhere to get to you  
I'll open up my soul  
If that's what you need me to do  
Now baby, it's your move  
All you've got to do  
Is believe in love  
Just believe in us  
_

He felt something spark deep inside his stomach every time she would grant him a smile. And each time the burning within him seemed to grow. He trained harder than ever and tried to keep his mind distracted. But that was impossible. Whatever she had done to him was irreversible. She had burrowed her way into the far reaches of his mind and made herself at home.

He exited his gym covered in sweat to see her sitting stoned face on the couch watching the latest tragedies on the news. He said nothing and merely walked over and sat down next to her. The newscaster on the screen was reporting an incident of a rape and killing. He glanced to the side to see a single silent tear roll down her cheek. Before anything processed in his own head he found himself cradling her against his chest.

"I'll protect you Jack." He rumbled in an imaginarily low octave.

She clutched herself tighter to his sleek form and mumbled against his chest. "I know."

_And I need you to know you can fall into me  
That my arms are wide open and will always be  
Right here waiting, staying strong  
Come and fall into me_

Just believe in love  
Just believe in us, baby  


They sat in silence for what felt like eternity. Riddick finally succumbing to whatever mind-numbing spell she put on him. He was powerless to fight it, and didn't care. Jack relaxed in his arms. She knew she was safe with him. But things still got to her as hard as she tried not to let them. She could still remember everything from her past. But when she was with him, it didn't matter. The world seemed to melt away when he was near. She opened her eyes when she had her realization. Her eyelashes softly brushing against his solid chest. The slightest touch pulling him out of his trance.

_I need you to know you can fall into me  
That my arms are wide open and will always be  
Right here waiting, staying strong  
Come and fall into me  
_

He could feel her heart beating faster in her chest. Causing his to follow suit, wondering what triggered the change. She slowly braced her hand against him and pushed herself up to stare into his glowing eyes. Time stood still.

"Riddick?" She whispered.

He couldn't respond. Some sort of muted growl/grunt being the only noise he could utter in return, as he stared into her eyes, unable to direct his gaze elsewhere.

She lifted her hand from his chest. He immediately noted its absence and mourned its loss. But she placed it on his cheek and let her eyes roam over his hard features. Finally snapping back up to meet his own mesmerized eyes once again.

"I love you."

Riddick had just about felt every emotion in the human existence. Save one.

Until now.

"I love you too Jack."

_Come and fall into me  
-Fall into me-  
Baby, fall into me  
-Fall into me-  
_


End file.
